carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anniversary Waltz (1986)
Plot Overview While Jason is not sure what to do with the tape, Sable is secretly planning a surprise anniversary party for them and hopes that this will help to reconcile them. Bliss is horrified about the idea, but Miles thinks that it is at least worth a try. Nevertheless he turns down Sable's offer to lie for him in court. Neil gives Monica the key to his flat and swears again to divorce his wife. When Wayne realizes what is going on between Monica and Neil, he leaves Titania Records and L.A.. Frankie wonders if her relationship with Jason will ever work out so long as Sable gets her way. Spiro has still doubts if Zach wasn't responsible for his mother's fatal accident then. Bliss seems to like him, they make an appointment for lunch. Before Conny leaves for San Francisco to prepare her big trip with Hutch, Fallon breaks the news to her that she might be pregnant and thanks her for everything. Sable tells Zach that it's over between them, but he is sure she will come back. She is quite shocked when Jason reveals the fact to her that Zach hates all the Colbys. Jeff wants to help Miles, they come across the fact that the murder weapon wasn't in Miles’ possession when Mahoney was killed. Miles and Jeff find the original hammer. Full of gratefulness, Miles reconciles with his brother. Frankie and Jason are tense because of the announce family dinner, but when Jason is confronted with the fact that it is an anniversary party which Sable has arranged he furiously decides to finish the whole thing for good. He shows Sable the tape and repeats unmistakably that he doesn't love her but Frankie. Sable is terrified to recognize that she has wasted her life to a man who was always in love with her sister and runs to Zach for comfort. Miles and Jeff present the proof of Miles’ innocence to Jason, who immediately heads for Zach's penthouse where he almost surprises Spiro and Bliss in bed, but he ends up in the harbor on Zach's yacht, accusing his enemy of having arranged the murders in order to get Miles and Jeff framed for it. Zach pulls a gun to force him to leave, the two men start fighting for it. Suddenly Sable turns up, the gun goes off accidentally and Sable breaks down... Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Gary Morris ... Wayne Masterson * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Ray Wise ... Spiro Koralis * Michael Greene ... Jack Fowler * Fran Ryan ... Helen Webster Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Dennis McCarthy Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Chuck Montgomery Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Tracy Bousman Set Decoration by * Deborah Siegel Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jan Kemp .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. This was the show's last pre-emption this season. The show was pre-empted on May 8 for an installment of a week-long mini-series event "North & South: Book II". * Ken Howard (Garrett Boydston) is credited during the opening credits but does not appear. Production details * Shooting Dates: From April 1, 1986 to April 9, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios, 5838 Bonsall Dr. (Malibu), Dock 52, Fiji Way (Marina del Rey). Quotes * '''Monica Colby: Except for you, I, eh, I haven't been in a man's bed since I started at Titania. Neil Kittredge: Is there a prize for that? Monica Colby: You can be an insensitive clod sometimes. Neil Kittredge: Yeah, but would a sensitive clod [steals a kiss from her] be that much better? [they resume kissing] * Zach Powers: Forget about Colby's daughter and concentrate on his son. Spiro Koralis: Well, the daughter's better lookin'. Zach Powers: Look at this: the police are still trying to hang the Mahoney murder on Miles. For once I agree with Jason. I think the boy was set up. Spiro Koralis: Well, lucky for you the police don't believe that. Zach Powers: I told you: my hands are clean. * Spiro Koralis: You look good in salt water. Bliss Colby: You make me sound like a pickle. * Spiro Koralis: Hey, how 'bout that lunch you promised me? You must have worked up an appetite. Bliss Colby: I keep a tight reign on my appetites. Spiro Koralis: Lets loosen them a little, one at a time. Bliss Colby: [giggles] You flirt more than I do. Spiro Koralis: Is that a yes? Bliss Colby: Why not? I'm not hungry, but I sure am curious. Spiro Koralis: Well I'm both. * Sable Colby: Listen darling, the Anniversary Waltz. Yes, you may. Jason Colby: What? Sable Colby: [girlish laughter] Have this dance with me. * Sable Colby: Oh what a waste my life has been. 29 years of loving you. And you loved her all the time.